Nazili Aldeen
Born on the 19th of Sun's Wake, 49.640 of the Fifth Era. Current age: 361 Introduction to the Party Nazili took refuge in the town of [[Cliffhaven|'Cliffhaven']], interested in the small temple of [[Amauntor|'Amauntor']] within. Nothing seemed to be amiss until a small war party descended on the peaceful townsfolk. Nazili rushed to aid the people, fighting off the invading Gith alongside a stranger, a human monk called Bentley. Towards the end of the battle, Nazili faced off against the leader of the invaders, an intimidating Gith named Krull. Seeing his inevitable death on the horizon, Krull ordered a raging red dragonborn to kill Nazili before she could end him. The dragonborn, [[Scorpius|'Scorpius']], managed to steal her away, but did not kill her. She escaped the dragonborn's grasp, and with Bentley's help, tied up Krull and Scor in Cliffhaven's town center. She and Bentley were ordered to take Krull to the nearest major city, [[Costana|'Costana']], to stand trial for his crimes. Backstory Unveiled Nazili comes from a merchant family from of the Eastern Wastes. She was part of the Order of the Sun Soul, which was completely eradicated by demons thirteen years ago. She later became a nomad in Forseti. Nazili was not born blind. She can only see divine beings and entities. She has been brought back from the dead at least once. She has only revealed her surname once: when being named Costana nobility. Information only known by the following party members: '' ''Wilkin: '' Nazili's family caravan was ambushed and massacred by bandits when she was only eight years old. Her throat was cut open and she died alongside her family. Amauntor offered her life in exchange for her sight, telling her she still has things to do and lives to change. She woke up in Amaunt-Alkar among the monks of the Sun Soul Order. The large slash mark scars on her back are from when a demon whipped her out of the air, mid-spell. This occurred as her Order was being wiped out. Nazili has died and been resurrected on multiple occasions. A cult captured Nazili, torturing her and sacrificing her to an unclean god. They slit her wrists on an altar and used her body as a vessel for evil things. Nazili's half-angel sister, a cleric of '''Tyr', rescued Nazili, stabbing her in the heart with a dagger, thus releasing her from possession. The cleric reached into the Abyss and resurrected Nazili. This resulted in a pact between the two women. Tyr's hammer symbol is burned into Nazili's hip, and the two sisters have an innate feeling of each other's location and well-being. Nazili has not specified the details of their pact beyond this. Eroan: Nazili had been trapped in the Abyss for an indiscernible amount of time. It is one of the reasons why she was so against Eroan trying to make deals with the unholy. Personality Nazili started off softspoken as she accumulated into her new group of acquaintances. She would offer a word or two of her opinion and would not fail to deliver on inquiries about her god. However, when put on the spot, her wisdom would shine through. As she built a relationship with these people and they became like family, Nazili began to let loose a bit. She let herself drink casually, offer a wisecrack here or there, and showed more of a desire to converse. Nazili's heart first lies in her friends' best interests. As times got tougher, Nazili put her foot forward, whipping her younger companions into action and not backing down with being honest about their choices. Although she may appear harsh, it is her way of conveying love the only way she knows. She prefers to stay silent and stuff her emotions deep down inside of her rather than make a scene. Meditation and/or alcohol are her coping mechanisms in this instance. When her discipline falters, she can be downright callous and angry. Nazili has a very snobbish superiority complex when it comes to Amauntor. He is the best. She is confused at the way the westerners worship her god, and often remarks and reminisces about the differences between Forseti and the desert she once called home. Character Relationships Bentley Nazili's first and closest friend since Cliffhaven. The young monk always looked up to Nazili and she became like a mother figure to him. She tries her best to keep him safe from the devils that plague him. Eroan The two shared a silent camaraderie with each other from day one. Eroan has saved Nazili's life on more than one occasion, and he would look out for her as well. The two are still trying to repair their relationship after Eroan's venture in Hell. Wilkin Nazili always liked the chipper and carefree halfling since they met in the speak-easy in Costana a year ago. He was the easiest for her to talk to, and Nazili and Wilkin found common ground as their adventures progressed. Now the two are close friends, and Nazili has begun to start trusting him with the heavy matters of her past. Krull Their relationship began in animosity as Nazili declared him an enemy. She saw nothing wrong with wanting him to pay his due with his life. After he pleaded his case and changed her mind, Nazili began to be more and more intrigued by him. As their time together continued, Krull began to make bashful advances towards Nazili in a romantic way. She found it charming, but did not think to much about it until they were reunited in Costana. He began to show that he was serious about pursing her, which made Nazili nervous. In the siege of Costana, her feelings were put to the test as she helped him recover after he fell in battle, putting her own life on the line for his. She believed there was no point in hiding these feelings any longer. Tordek Nazili's relationship with the dwarven wizard hardly extends beyond acquaintanceship. She values his words, opinions, and skills, but the two have not established a deeper bond. Nero Nazili found it her duty to protect the young desert elf since he first ask for their help. She looked at him like a son and wanted to teach him the ways of Desert Elves since he was robbed of that experience. The gods weren't so kind, as devils whisked him away before Nazili got much of a chance to do anything. Flynt Nazili respects his perspective and duty. She finds him easy to talk to, and her caution towards his fiendish blood had all but dropped after the first few days of knowing him and what he stands for. They shared a similar goal, finding Bentley, and that was enough to keep them on good terms. Ceridwen The two elves bonded slightly over being elves and being significantly older than the rest of the party. Nazili affectionately refers to her as "grandma" behind her back. Unfortunately, after a heated debate over deities, Ceridwen and Nazili haven't bonded any further. Ceridwen seems to see things in Nazili that the others haven't realized yet. Law Law broke Nazili's trust by sealing a contract with the succubus Lilith only a few days after first meeting the group. She could never grow to care for him and would not even converse with him if she did not have to. Cara Nazili does not think Cara is a bad person, but one conversation forced the two to be at arm's length. After their exchange about Saukuruk, Nazili could not look at the ship captain twice without thinking about what she has learned. Oghavida Nazili met this fire giant mercenary in one of [[Red Gem|'Red Gem']]''''s saunas. They bonded over sand and the Eastern Wastes, and Nazili asked Ogha for help defending Costana from Red Gem's army. The two remain on friendly terms. Appearance Nazili is a Desert Elven female standing at about five foot six inches in height. She has a slightly curvy body type. Her muscles are lean and athletic from the disciplined martial training she has received. Her breasts are B cup size. Her hair is white and wavy, falling midway down her back when loose. Normally, half of her hair is pulled into a bun on top of her head and the rest is tied into a loose braid. Shorter wavy flyaway hair pieces frame her face. Nazili's skin is a shade of medium brown and her irises are cloudy white due to blindness. She keeps her fingernails are short and sporty and does not wear makeup. She has a bodysuit of golden tattoos that are slightly faded. The tattoo design style looks like swirly henna tattoos. Prominent inspiration for her tattoos come from the sun/her god, Amauntor. When in trance, her tattoos glow with brilliant golden light. Facial piercings consist of a gold septum ring and a golden vertical labret ball & bar. Left ear piercings include gold conch ring and gold rook ring. She has three gold ball studs in upper cartilage and a singular gold lobe ring in her right ear. Nazili wears the sea blue dress from the day she sailed out of '''Akivrakk'a. It has a stylish bikini-style top that crosses in an X in the back. The skirt is flowy and falls to her mid-thigh. The end of the skirt is jagged as she tore it to shorten the length. Slits are cut on the sides of the skirt to give her better movement. Her old faded off-white linen short shorts are worn underneath the skirt. Nazili will never wear shoes unless she has to. Sea blue cloth strips are wound around her forearms and fists, the same material her dress is made from. She wields two finely crafted khopeshes made from gold and dragonbone. Facts Nazili and Bentley successfully delivered Krull to Costana where he stood trial for his life. They helped him plead his case and agreed to help liberate the Gith empire from the corrupt governing system. After fighting the Pumpkin King demon, Nazili is disgusted at the smell or even thought of a pumpkin. Nazili and Bentley helped get rid of a thief for [[Sir Wesley von Penrose|'Sir Wesley von Penrose']], later becoming close friends with the flamboyant nobleman. She has been given the title "Champion of Costana" and was awarded with city nobility. She makes her home in Floshin Manor along with the rest of her companions. Nazili purchased a small penguin statuette from a trinket shop in Costana. It seemed to be cold to the touch, but then warmed. Nazili thought nothing of it and put it in her bag, almost forgetting she had it. Cara, leader of the Whalers, took Nazili aside and told her that the statuette is of Snow Elven make and it wants Nazili to visit the mysterious realm of the Snow Elves and seek out their goddess, [[Saukuruk|'Saukuruk']]. Cara's information about this deity frightened Nazili and she was adamant never to go there. Cara said that Nazili could not ignore what Saukuruk wants and cast a magical spell on Nazili so she could never discuss this information. Before parting with Krull at the docks of Akivrakk'a, Nazili gave him an amulet of Amauntor's sun symbol that she received back in Cliffhaven. Whenever she is hopelessly distraught, in an evil place, or deep underground/away from the sun for an extended period of time, Nazili's glamour drops. Her golden tattoos fade away as Amauntor's light no longer kisses her skin. Dozens of prominent scars mar her body, making her look nearly dead. When the power of Amauntor returns, the glamour resumes and she appears "normal" again. Nazili NAT20d a guy in the balls once. It was pretty cool. Wilkin bought Nazili a bearded dragon as a gift. She named the lizard [[Tad|'Tad']], which roughly translates to "grain of sand" in Desert Elven dialect. The scrappy little dude lives in a terrarium in Nazili's room at Floshin Manor although he is allowed to roam freely if he so chooses. Nazili has begun teaching Krull how to meditate. When fighting frost giants, Nazili picked up Bentley, flying him to safety and healing him away from the brink of death. This effort caused her to pass out once it was completed. Once awake, Nazili had no recollection of what she had done. Nazili can make her tattoos glow brighten or dim based on whim. She can also cast a spell that allows her to shoot beams of light from her hands, similar to magic missile. When Eroan died, Nazili was able to see his soul connected to his body. The glow from his soul gave off light that allowed her to actually see the outlines of Wilkin, Eroan, Tordek, Krull, Flynt, and Ceridwen's faces. Category:Player Characters